Speak Now
by kittiesrock90210
Summary: Just a quick little one-shot based on Taylor Swift's "Speak Now".  FAX.  AU because it makes more sense that way.  PLEASE R&R!


**Okay, so in a moment of excitedness (I just got out of the hospital) I wrote this little one shot, because T Swift's album just came out on Monday, and I LOVE this song (and all the others) and decided that it would make a perfect one-shot. So enjoy.**

**Highlight of the day: I was watching "How I Met Your Mother" when Barney said "When I die, I want to come out of this world just the way I came in; butt naked. And at my funeral, there'll be an open bar for the guys, and an open casket for the girls. What up!"**

Before you start to judge me, I am not obsessive and crazy, really. And honestly, this sort of thing isn't my style; this place is definitely _not_ my scene. Absolutely. But what is happening right now, right here? Well I had to save him; it always has been that way. We're best friends, always looking out for each other, despite the costs. So really I'm just doing my duty as best friend, right?

_Of course_, I think as I slip the itchy black wool cardigan over my shoulders and glance down at my orange dress with distaste. May I repeat this is not my sort of thing? I roll my shoulders in anticipation and take a deep breath. I can do this, I have to.

So I walked in through the shiny, perfectly polished black church doors with a fake smile on my face and my fixed up hair, pretending I'm happy as I take the elegant white program from the adorable little boy handing them out before turning away to scowl at the picturesque happy-couple photo of them on the front. I force myself not to barf.

So before we get any further, I just want to remind you, I'm not a bitch. It's just that _she_ is.

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I sigh in relief the moment I'm inside; mission half-accomplished. I stand at the back of the room amongst some happy wedding goers are saying stupid things about the flower arrangements and the colours that the couple picked out that makes bores me to death. Besides, it's more like _she _picked out, because if he had, everything would be black, white and gray, just like his bedroom is. His bedroom, a place I used to be familiar with, but haven't seen for months by her order. She thinks I'm a threat to her marriage.

Well now I am, so suck it, _Lissa_.

I survey the pews of people in rows and rows. I've seldom been subjected to the attendance of church, most times only for funerals, and now, for weddings. I'm not even sure if God is real, but I'm beginning to wonder if God will damn me for eternity for doing this. Hopefully not, I'm just doing the right thing by saving his life from the wicked bitch of the west side.

I can easily tell which side of the church is filled with his family, and which one is hers. His family is smiling and laughing loudly while hers are sitting with their noses turned up wearing thousand- dollar pastel dresses that colour coordinate with each other. So much make up is caked on one their faces that you can't see their freckles anymore. I roll my eyes as I glance at his side where I spot Nudge and Angel, two of his/my closest friends who are shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

They know she's the devil in disguise, just don't have the heart to tell him.

I bet she's somewhere yelling at a bridesmaid because everything isn't perfectly perfect, or her hair has fallen out a bit, or because she needs someone to hold her skirt while she pees. God forbid her dress, which is probably half hideous, but designer for sure, have a freckle of a stain.

_I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I wonder if he imagined his wedding being like this, with this girl. It's obviously not. No, this wasn't what he dreamed of. I remember sitting with him on the floor watching some cheesy romance movie when he said he wanted to have a barefoot marriage in the woods. A few close friends and family, acoustic guitar.

"Casual Cool," was the exact term.

So why the hell is the wedding the most expensive, formal thing I have ever seen? Because she made him do it, just like how she'll try to control him the rest of his life. Married life. I can't let this happen, I decided that long ago. I've fantasized about breaking them up for over a year, yet have never had a really good opportunity. Until now.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be  
And I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, runaway now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door  
Don't wait, or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "Speak now"_

The announcement rings out for everyone to takes their seats as the ceremony was about to start. I sneak off to the heavy pastel pink curtain on the side of the room, making sure I'm perfectly cloaked by the drapes that reek of flowery perfume. The organ strikes up and I peek out to watch the bridesmaids and groomsmen file into the church, all walking stiffly at a perfectly calculated pace. Of course, Lissa had probably made them rehearse until it was perfect.

These curtains are itchy. I scratch my arm wishing I could go sit in the pews. Right. Now. I originally had a spot somewhere in there until Little Miss Bitch confronted me and told me I was never to talk to him again. Like that was going to stop me until she totally blocked me out somehow. I don't know what she told him to get him to up and drop me as a friend, but it had to be some huge, ugly lie. How can he not see her as the grotesque creature everyone else does?

_Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song  
That sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited  
By your lovely bride to be_

The organ switches up the song to the traditional wedding march as her silhouette emerges in the doorway, arm in arm with her rich daddy. I glare at her, despite the fact she can't see me. She gracefully steps in, wearing a large puffy dress that, in no other way to describe it, looks like a giant cake with frosting around the bottom, which really cheers me up. Her hair is pushed up in some extravagant hair-do that I couldn't even dream of putting my hair in. Her hair and makeup probably costs over a thousand dollars. Each.

I glance at him, standing at the front of the church. He cut his hair short for the wedding, and he's clean shaven in his crisp black suit she probably had imported from Italy. He is expressionless as he regards her. Suits him enough, he hardly ever smiles. But it's his wedding day, he should be smiling. But maybe he's not for a reason.

My heart aches, and a flashback from last month keep playing back in my head. We had been watching the Superbowl together in my basement, decked out in Colts fan gear. It was late, and I we were sitting really close together, with our legs touching, a detail that had taken all my attention off the game and I tried not to hyperventilate. And he had looked over at me, all serious, and said "I'm thinking about the wedding..."

I had felt crushed. The last thing I wanted was another conversation about _her_. "Really?"

"I'm thinking I don't want to get married," He whispered. "I don't even know if I like her that much anymore."

I gulped. All I had to say then was that I totally agreed, and that her needed to break up with her, call the wedding off, but my voice was broken. And before I could find the ability to make words, he'd kissed me. Once, then twice, and by the third time I was kissing back. And it got deeper and my sense was over run in a moment of fervour before his phone rang and we jumped apart.

And I never got to see him again until today, where he was standing at the top of the aisle, watching her walk towards him. But I know that he secretly wishes it wasn't her.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me_

_Don't you?_

_Don't say yes, runaway now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door  
Don't wait, or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "Speak now"_

_Don't say yes, runaway now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out  
And they said "Speak now"_

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the joining of Nicholas Martinez and Lissa Beauregard in holy matrimony."

My heart is racing. I know it's coming up, and I can feel the rushing of the blood in my ears.

"If you have any reason as to why these two shouldn't marry, speak now or forever hold your peace."

_I hear the preacher say, speak now or forever hold your peace_

My hands start to shake at my sides. It's now or never.

_There's a silence, there's my last chance._

My heart is racing. His family is going to hate me forever if I destroy the wedding, especially since they adore Lissa. But I have to do this.

_I stand up with shaky hands  
All eyes on me_

I step out of the curtains and yell "Stop!"

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you_

Remember how I told you, at the very beginning of the book, not to judge me, because I'm not actually a terrible person? I should've told _them_. All the people who are staring at me with these horrible looks. Their eyes scrutinize me, and I suddenly want to disappear, not to receive all those cold glares. Mortification brings my cheeks to a blush, and I'm ready to turn around and run.

But then I look at him, and I remember why I'm here, why I have to stop the wedding. "Fang, you can't do this. Not to me, not to yourself."

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

"You need to listen to me. Don't say yes Fang, I-I-I love you. I've loved you since senior prom when you drove me home after my date left me out in the pouring rain and you wrapped a Winnie the Pooh blanket around my shoulders and took your own date home early so you could comfort me. I know you better than I know myself, and this isn't what you want. Let's leave okay? I don't care about what all these people think; it'll be just you and me. That girl will ruin you, everything I love about you, and I can't let you marry her!" I say, staring at him with intensity I didn't even know existed.

_So don't say yes, runaway now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door  
Don't wait, or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "Speak now"_

The room is silent, and I'm staring at Fang in desperation, waiting in anticipation for him to say _something_.

He laughs darkly. "You've had years to say something about this, over a year to tell me this, but you waited until this very moment?" he asks in that oh-so-patient tone with a small smirk on his face.

"Well," I choke out nervously, "they said 'Speak now'."

He breaks into a grin as he walks towards me, stopping a foot from me. "Okay, let's leave."

I stare at him in disbelief. "What?"

He rolls his eyes, stepping slightly closer. "Let's get out of here. I'll meet you out back when I get out of this itchy tux Lissa had imported from Spain. This isn't my scene anyways."

"What!" Lissa screams before marching over to us. "What are you doing Nick! This is our wedding!" She turns towards me. "I told you that you had to stay away. I specifically asked you to stay the hell away from my fiancé!"

"You what?" Fang asks her in a quiet voice.

Her face turns scarlet. "I... Um... well she was threatening the wedding!"

Fang just turns away from her and faces me. "Come one, I'll be done in five minutes," As he steps forward and leaned in to my ear. "I've thought about this moment for so long."

I smile. "Me too."

"I'm so glad you were here when they said speak now. I couldn't imagine being with Lissa till death did us part."

I laugh out loud as he leads me out of the room and away from all the stares.

_And you say, let's run away now  
I'll meet you when I'm out  
Of my tux at the back door  
Baby, I didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around  
When they said "Speak now"_

About a year and half after, here I am in a pretty white dress and a bundle of flowers, out in the woods without any shoes on, walking down a makeshift aisle between the two sets of lawn chairs, arm in arm with my father. I'm staring at Fang, and he's smiling his special half-smile at me and I stop beside him as the procession begins.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the joining of Nicholas Martinez and Maximum Ride in holy matrimony."

I must admit, it sounds a lot better with my name filling the second blank. I glance up at him, and he looks down at me and smiles, his eyes sparkling.

"Before we start, if there is any reason these two shouldn't marry, speak now or forever hold your peace."

And no one does.

**So did you likeeee? Please leave any comments, questions, criticisms, or other random stuff by hitting the review button (and feel free to favourite). :P**

**Speak Now by Taylor Swift**


End file.
